1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an image display apparatus for outputting a video and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a video (image) display apparatus may include a display to output a video and a bezel to fix the display and define an appearance. To provide a video with more improved quality, area and thickness of the display may increase. This may disadvantageously cause an increase in a thickness of the bezel for supporting the thickness-increased display.
Users who receive videos on image display apparatuses are also interested in display quality of video and elegance of an appearance of the image display apparatus. Accordingly, to enhance visual attraction in view of design of the image display apparatus, studies on varying physical shapes of the bezel and the display have recently been conducted.